Cameras using a solid state image sensor such as a charge coupled device (CCD) and a complimentary metal oxide semiconductor (CMOS) image sensor have been rapidly distributed. To increase resolution of a camera, a degree of pixel integration of a solid state image sensor is increased. Also, the size and weight of a camera is being reduced through improvement of performance of a lens optical system included in a camera.
In general, a lens optical system of a compact camera uses a lot of lenses, for example, at least four lens units, to secure performance of the lens optical system. For example, for a lens optical system used for a high pixel camera phone, four lens units are mainly used. When a lens optical system includes many lenses, it may be helpful for aberration correction and viewing angle extension. However, it may be difficult to reduce the size and weight of a lens optical system, that is, the size and weight of a camera, and manufacturing and product costs may be raised. Thus, it is difficult to adopt a large number of lenses only for securing performance.